Beneath Your Body
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: Trory oneshot... very M


They stumbled in through the doors to the hotel room, bodies attached at the lips, hands and chest. Sighs, pants and moans could be heard spilling from both their mouths as he manoeuvred her to the plush king-sized bed, pushing her roughly on it, straddling her hips. As he kissed a trail from her jaw to her right ear, she started to pull up the t-shirt that he had been wearing under the already removed business shirt.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, little girl," he huskily whispered into her ear as she expertly removed all his clothing, bar the tight black briefs he wore.

"Not until I've had _my_ way with you," she replied with a smirk, rolling them over so she was now straddling his hips, discarding her shirt, surprising him with her lack of a bra. Her fingers dipped between her legs, shifting the white lacy thong to one side, leaving her soft cotton mini-skirt on. She deftly removed his briefs and without warning, sunk down on his hard cock, surprised at just how wet she was.

He couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure, snaking one hand down his body and finding her protruding nub, rubbing it softly as he lifted his head and captured one of her breasts in his hot mouth.

"Oh God," she whimpered, feeling her orgasm building as he released into her without warning. With even less warning, she pulled off him and slunk down his body, so that her face was now level with his half-hard organ. Before he even had time to blink, she had her pretty little lips wrapped around him, her hand holding the base of his cock as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Mmmh, so good," he breathed out, gripping her perfect brown locks, bucking into her awaiting mouth. She expertly took his whole length in her warm mouth, one hand gently caressing his thigh, the other fondling his balls. She could feel them tightening in her palm, and he pulled her head away from her, a confused look emanating from her features.

"Rory, I was to cum on your perfect body." She shivered at his dirty words as he skilfully started rubbing himself, his seed spilling onto her breasts and stomach in five long bursts. "Now it's my turn to fuck you senseless."

He pulled her body up so that she was straddling his face; in return she was laying down the length of his body, her face level with his thick cock. She felt him remove her skirt and panties, before kissing a trail around her stomach where he had just cum, lapping up his own fluids, making her moan at the thought of the erotic ministration. He worked his way down to her soft lips, kissing the perfectly bare expanse of skin above her slit, before pulling both the lips into his mouth, sucking deeply. She lowered her mouth onto his pulsating cock once more, this time only licking and nipping the tip.

He slowly pushed his tongue in between her lips, running them up the length of her sex, tasting her sweet juices. He kissed down to her opening, desperately thrusting his tongue inside of her as she moaned around his member, causing the feeling of warmth to pool up further within him. She gently rocked her hips back on his mouth, craving more friction as she started stroking his cock, kissing and nibbling on his sensitised balls. They both let out a simultaneous moan, the vibrations causing both of them to get closer to the ever impending release.

He slowly licked a path from her opening to her clitoris, sucking deeply as he thrust two fingers suddenly into her tight sex. Within seconds she was coming around his fingers, her juices dribbling down into his awaiting mouth. As soon as the new rush of flavour found his tastebuds, he released into her mouth, both of them swallowing each others orgasmic fluid.

He quickly pushed her away and straddled her hips, the feel of her silky smooth skin beneath him made him instantly hard. He thrust hard into her, not holding back any of his passion. They both worked tirelessly together, coming at the same time. They both collapsed into the sheets together; her curling into his, resting her head lightly on his chest.

"I love you Tristan DuGrey," she whispered softly.

"I love you too, Rory DuGrey… my Mary."


End file.
